Second Chances
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Clark catches Lex cheating on him. Lex wants to win him back. Semi Smallville/HSM crossover. Story's kinda sucky, but, I hope you enjoy it, anyway. Clex/Trex Troy/Lex


Second Chances

By: Shailene Tisdale

Note: I realize this fic sucks, but, it was just spur of the moment kind of thing. I just got an idea in my head and ran with it. I didn't really plan out any of the details or anything. I just wrote it flying by the seat of my pants. I hope you like it anyway...

Betrayal and Heartache

_How could he do this to me..._Clark Kent was sitting, head in his hands by a dwindling fire, all alone in a dark room. That same simple question, along with hundreds of others, raced through his head like the Indy 500. _I thought he loved me, damn it!...Doesn't he know how much I love him?!...God knows I don't __**want **__to love him-especially after everything that's happened-but, I still do!...Wasn't that enough?!...It always used to be enough..._ Clark was left alone to reflect on the night's events.

-_Flashback_-

_Clark was walking down the hall to Lex's bedroom with a special surprise in mind for their anniversary. As he neared the bedroom door, however, he could hear not one, but __**two **__familiar voices coming from Lex's bedroom. Clark creeped up to the door silently and listened to the voices for a few moments before recognizing the other voice as belonging to his best friend from high school...Troy Bolton. As he listened to more and more of the conversation, Clark's heart sank and shattered into a million little pieces._

_"I can't believe we're finally together!" Troy smiled as Lex thrust in and out of him. "You are so amazing! It's nice to be on the bottom for once. Gabriella always insisted on me being on top. She said it was only proper." Lex smiled as he looked down in to the rich chocolate eyes of his younger lover. Troy was only a year behind Clark in school but the difference between Troy and Clark was night and day._

_"Well, I can't tell you how refreshing it is being on top for once. Clark always has to be on top. It's nice to change things up from time to time." Lex replied. As he set up to thrust into Troy again, both their eyes jumped to door to see Clark standing in the doorway. His silouhette was almost majestic against the light from the hallway. Immediately, reality hit Lex like a ton of bricks. He knew the damage he had done would be irrevocable. His heart ached when he saw the pain and heartbreak written in Clark's piercing blue eyes as they shone with unshed tears as Clark choked out a whisper._

_"How could you?" Was all Clark could manage without completely making a fool of himself, which he had vowed he would not give Lex that satisfaction. Small, narrow ribbons of tears streamed down Lex's cheeks briefly before he wiped them away. He wasn't an idiot. He knew his actions had to have consequences and now, it was time to face the music. His heart shattered when a small box fell to the floor from Clark's hand. "It's over." Was bearly audible from Clark's mouth before he turned and ran down the hallway before speeding back home and away from Lex Luthor._

-_End Flashback_-

Lex Luthor sat on his bedroom floor, alone, in the dark, crying with his head in his hands. _God...What the hell was I thinking?!...I love Clark with all my heart and I know he loves me!...How could I have been stupid enough to throw it all away-and for what?! A one-night stand?! God, I am the biggest fucking idiot in the world, right now! _He thought to himself as he cradled the small box which Clark had dropped on the floor when he left. _He wanted me to marry him, for God's sake! Hell, maybe this is all for the best. I mean, Clark's way better off without a piece of shit like me, anyway. I'm sure he'll realize that sooner or later. I don't deserve a beautiful and perfect angel like Clark! Clark can and will do better._

-_Flashback_-

_Lex Luthor was in the middle of making love to his latest lover. Troy Bolton was an undeniably attractive man, there was no doubt about that. But, Lex wasn't entirely sure as to why he was cheating on Clark like this. Sure, Troy was attractive but he was no Clark Kent. Lex and Clark had been through so much, together. Clark was the one who had been there for him when Lex's father had shunned him and publicly humiliated him for coming out. They had seen the worst and the best of times, together._

_Lex had first met Troy when Clark had introduced them when they first started dating. Troy and Clark were best friends and had been since they were little. But, right now, Lex was wondering how the hell Troy had ended up in the bed he and Clark had made so many beautiful memories in. _Well, I'm an idiot! _ Lex remembered thinking when the full severity of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew he could never take it back and that Clark would never forgive him. Hell, he'd never forgive himself. He had such a great thing going with Clark. He had never been happier. And, yet, here he was, throwing it all in the trash for a measley, worthless, one-night stand. _God, I fucked up! _ Lex thought as he watched Clark walk away._

-_End Flashback_-

_I have to make this right. I have to win Clark back and prove to him that he's the only man I ever __**have **__and ever __**will **__love. He means everything to me and I have to make sure he knows that. But how? _Was all Lex could think about as he fondled the small silver ring in his fingers.


End file.
